A storage area network (SAN) generally forms a network of storage arrays that provide block-level access to storage, and attached hosts. Such hosts typically include unused or underutilized hardware such as graphics processing units (GPUs), due to lack of need for graphical display, and central processing units (CPUs) due to idle periods of computation. It is also common for there to be underutilized computing hardware within a storage array. It is typical for storage arrays to be deployed with a certain amount of additional resources provisioned for future growth and to handle periods of peak workloads. Further, since the hosts and storage arrays form a tightly coupled network to cooperatively serve application workloads, idle periods for hosts tend to be correlated to idle periods for storage arrays. The total amount of underutilized or idle hardware across an entire SAN, including both arrays and attached hosts, is often a non-trivial amount of available computing resources that are unused in the SAN.